Soulflight
by Jacynth the Echidna
Summary: Tortured and left for dead Shadow the hedgehog finds himself at the door of someone who is supposed to be his kind's sworn enemy. his 'enemy' wants to help him, but he doesn't know what Shadow's problem is. Will he be able to bring Shadow a second chance and possibly a chance at redemption? Or will Shadow be stuck as an insane killer for the rest of his life? ON CURRENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Me and my deranged imagination! I had so many ideas for new fanfics that I wanted to try, but I wasn't finished with my other one. I had to start another fic though. My mind is driving me up the wall! This is another sonadow. (I love those two together don't you?) Well, let's begin! (btw Shadow and Sonic don't belong to me.)

Soulflight

Chapter 1: Dark Soul

A dark hedgehog with crimson stripes dragged himself to the doorstep of a manor. He was ragged and unkempt, and covered in blood. He weakly raised his fist and attempted to knock on the door. His knock was barely audible. He knew that the inhabitant of the house would hear him though.

'Why am I here?' he thought, 'I shouldn't be here. It's wrong. We were never meant to coexist. We're supposed to be mortal, actually cross that, we're supposed to be immortal enemies. It is forbidden for us to even think about well, It doesn't matter now, I'm supposed to be dead' the black hedgehog thought as he waited on the doorstep of the manor, licking the blood off himself.

The door opened, revealing a radiant cerulean hedgehog. By radiant, this hedgehog was practically glowing. He looked down on the ebony hedgehog sprawled on his doorstep. "Gosh, what happened to you? It's as if someone wants to kill you or something!" the blue hedgehog exclaimed.

'You're not far from right,' the dark hedgehog thought, internally chuckling humourlessly. He suddenly felt a strange yearning. 'So pure,' he thought unknowingly, 'I must have it. I must.' he struggled to get up.

"Oh I apologize! I should've brought you in immediately!" the cobalt hedgehog said. He reached down and gently scooped up the obsidian hedgehog. The said hedgehog winced and gave a low groan of utter pain.

'No! He's pure! I can't!' he felt the urge to struggle in the other hedgehog's arms. 'He's undefiled! It's too much!' He wanted desperately to get out of the blue hedgehog's grasp as the pain slowly turned from barely tolerable to agonizing.

The cobalt hedgehog seemed to realize that he was in pain though for what reason, he knew not. He quickly went indoors, and placed the black hedgehog on a taupe leather couch. "Wait here I'll get something to help with your injuries. The blue hedgehog disappeared. He soon reappeared holding a vial that contained a liquid.

The dark hedgehog's eyes widened in terror. 'Holy water! No! Please not that! He felt like screaming but he was too weak to. The blue hedgehog spilled some of the liquid onto his hands. Silently he bowed his head, closed his eyes, and lifted his cupped hands up.

'No! He's blessing it! No please! Anything but that!' he internally screamed as the hedgehog slowly, gently, smoothed some of the liquid onto his wounds. His wounds began to open wider than they already were, and blood began to flow again. He screamed.

"I'm so sorry! It must be too powerful! Please, let me help!" the cerulean hedgehog said as the obsidian hedgehog shrunk away. He stretched out his arm.

Even though it wasn't visible, the dark hedgehog could feel an energy flowing from the other. He lay there, too shocked to move. He watched as his wounds began to close.

When they were fully closed the blue hedgehog set his arm down again. "That was certainly...surprising. I'm Sonic? Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I...am Shadow. I thank you for saving me." The words were stated in a way that sounded strange to Shadow. He wasn't used to talking, after using telepathy for so long. The words sounded foreign to him.

"May I ask why you shied away from me? Why you screamed when I tried to heal you with holy water is also unexplainable. Would you care to clear up my confusion a bit?" He inquired.

Shadow's pupils shrunk. He couldn't tell him! If he did then Sonic would kill him! He swiftly got to his feet. "No! I can't tell you!" He felt his lust grow stronger. 'I need to feed! I must find food! Not from him though. He saved me! I can't!' Shadow thought. He wordlessly turned around and ran towards the door. He ran outside and took flight.

Sonic pursued after Shadow. 'Why won't he tell me?' he silently asked, 'Why?' He ran towards the door,but when he got outside, there was no sign of the ebony hedgehog. Only blackness and stars. 'It's as if he simply disappeared, like he flew away,' Sonic thought sadly as he went back inside.

Meanwhile, Shadow was wandering through a forest. He needed food. Desperately. He looked around. No luck. Just then, a squirrel happened to see him. "Hi there!" she said. "Are you lost? Do you need anything?" He internally smiled at the squirrel's stupidity.

"Yes," he sibilantly stated. He leapt at the squirrel girl. She screamed in panic, and struggled to get out of his grip. He looked at her. "I need a little supplement." He bared his fangs. She screamed again. "Shhh. It'll be over soon. I promise," he hissed. He took one hand and gently brought it to her cheek. She stared at him, with obvious fright in he eyes.

He used his hand to gently draw her face close to his. He closed his eyes. His fangs sank down into her neck. She screamed yet again. He continued to draw her lifeblood out of her until her eyes grew dull, and she felt limp in his grasp. He dropped her, then licked his fangs. This would do. For now.

He stared at the sky. The stars were disappearing. It would be morning soon. He needed to get out of here. 'Where can I go?" he asked himself. 'If I go back, they'll kill me.' He heaved a small sigh as he realized that he could only turn to Sonic now. It was dangerous, but it was safer than going back.

He spread his wings and lifted aloft. 'It would be faster if I flew there' he thought.

He dropped down in front of Sonic's manor. He knocked on the door. The door again opened. "Why Shadow! Welcome! It's good to see you again!" Sonic opened the door wider to allow Shadow to enter. Shadow did so willingly.

"Hmph. Thanks for letting me in. Do you mind if I stay for a while?" Shadow asked. The words again felt strange on his tongue.

"But of course!" Sonic answered, smiling cheerfully. He was shining brighter than the moon, he was so happy. He was always happy to render someone his services.

"Thank...you..." Shadow said uncertainly. He couldn't believe he was doing this. The hedgehog was an _angel_ for goodness sake! How could he live with an angel?

"No problem!" Sonic again replied, breaking off his chain of thought. "You would have done the same."

'I wouldn't bet on _that,'_ Shadow thought, as Sonic led him to one of the guest rooms he opened the door to his room, and promptly fell onto his knees, clutching his head in pain. The room was so, pure. So clean. It hurt.

"Ohmygod, Shadow! Are you all right?" he faintly heard a voice. He was losing it. He whirled around to face Sonic, "Sssso pure," he hissed, "I need it!" He bared his fangs. His eyes had now lost their expressionlessness and was replaced with a look of pure insanity.

"I mussst have your blood." He threw himself at Sonic, eyes gleaming dementedly.

I'm guessing you all know what sort of sonadow this is, yes? Ok I have a feeling this is going to be a fairly long fanfic. Hopefully this is a slight improvement from my other fanfics in terms of paragraphs. Stupid essays have my brain stuck on essay paragraph mode instead of story paragraph mode. I'll see you next chapter. R&R Plz.


	2. Chapter 2

I was thinking about changing the 'adventure' genre to 'horror' if it gets anymore creepy to me. I mean seriously. I know I have a dark side, but I'm honestly creeping myself out. Whatever. I've always had a thing for being violent. (Sry. I wish I didn't but it's true) Ok so chapter 2 of Soulflight. All characters used belong to Sega.

Soulflight

Chapter 2: Darkness in Your Heart

"Ssso pure." Sonic looked down to find himself staring at two crimson eyes. No black, just crimson. Shadow's pupils had disappeared and now only bloodred orbs remained. "I need it!" Sonic was starting to feel a little apprehensive. He froze and simply watched Shadow with fascinated horror in his eyes. Shadow turned around to face him completely. He fixed his red eyes on Sonics green.

"I mussst have your blood!"

'Wait what?!' Sonic thought. 'My blood? Oh no... is he a...' Sonic looked at Shadow. Shadow leaped at him, fangs bared. They were shining a bleached white in the moonlight, giving them an unholy glow. It was unmistakeable. He was a vampire.

Now Sonic was known as a speedy angel. He was the only one that could break the sound barrier, both on feet, and in flight, but for once he moved too slowly. Shadow had him pinned down. Sonic saw the other slowly lick his bared fangs.

"Be ssstill. Thisss will sssoon be over." Shadow hissed down at him.

Sonic's eyes glazed over with fear as the other hedgehog leaned down to confirm his prey. He felt something enclose softly, almost gently around the side of his neck. 'I have to act now,' he thought. 'If I don't, he'll kill me!'

Before Shadow could bite down on his neck, Sonic rolled over. Shadow hissed as he saw that Sonic had escaped. Sonic started to feel a stinging down on the side of his neck. He softly brushed his hand over the pained area. When he raised his hand, he saw a red liquid staining it. Shadow's fangs had managed to rip into his skin as he rolled away. He looked back at Shadow.

He could see blood staining the other's fangs. His blood. Shadow licked his fangs again, this time making his tongue go over them in a deliberate action. He even closed his eyes for a brief moment as if savouring the taste of Sonic's blood. Sonic got closer to him, his neck still bleeding from where Shadow's fangs had broken through skin.

Unexpectedly, Shadow snapped his eyes opened and he hurled himself onto Sonic. Again Sonic was taken by surprise. Again he was pinned down. "You are purer than I thought. I mussst have it." Same actions. Shadow's fangs enclosed around his neck. Sonic felt his fangs sink in deeper.

He didn't want to do it. It was always a last resort, but he had to do it. He had dealt with vampires before, but Shadow was...different. Sonic didn't know any other way to put it. He locked his eyes onto Shadow's full bloodred eyes. Sonic could see that the other was trying to get out of his eyelock. He felt Shadow's fangs go deeper into his neck. Sonic's eyes seemed to be glaring brightly.

All of a sudden, Sonic's irises and his pupils completely disappeared and all that was left were the whites of his eyes. They were shining brightly giving off an effect that made it seem that there was a light in his eyes that had obscured his irises and pupils. His eyes began to shine brighter and brighter, until they could have rivaled that of the sun. His completely white eyes held their lock on Shadow's.

Shadow released his neck and screamed in pain, holding his head in his hands in a death grip. Sonic's eyes returned back to normal, and he got up, pressing a hand to his wounded neck. When he took his hand off of his neck, it was healed. All that was visible, were two puncture-like scars.

He walked up to Shadow. Shadow again screamed in pain. Sonic gently put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. He watched as Shadow took his hands off his head and opened his eyes. They were back to normal. He sighed in relief.

Shadow looked up at Sonic, and saw the scars on his neck. He could taste blood on his fangs. It tasted so pure. So clean. It was almost enough to drive him into another frenzy. He looked at the floor.

"Sonic... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Shadow felt Sonic's hand travel from his shoulder to his cheek, lifting his head up to face him.

Sonic frowned slightly, not in anger, but in confusion. "Shadow, you're a vampire aren't you?" Shadow looked back at the ground.

"Yes."

"Then why are you so capable of emotion? Vampires aren't supposed to have any emotions." Now it was Shadow's turn to be confused.

"I...I don't know," he finally replied. "It's been something that's been with me ever since I was born." He then remembered. "I should really be going now," he said at random.

Sonic stared at him. "Going? But why?" Shadow pointed to the punctures on Sonic's neck.

"I don't want to endanger your life." Sonic stared at him, then his frown slowly turned into a smile. He took Shadow's hand and helped him get up.

"Is that all? Because you don't want to kill me?" he asked half jokingly. "Because, as far as I know, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself you know." he said. Shadow looked at him skeptically at first.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Well I'm not."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Shadow came closer to him, and gave him a friendly hug. "Well in that case I think I'll stay, as long as you don't kill _me,_" he said.

"Kill you? Why would I want to do that?" Shadow looked at him.

"You don't know? It's because I'm a vampire. You're an angel. Technically, we're supposed to be trying to kill each other right now," he stated in a matter of factly voice.

"Hey I've almost killed you with holy water, you've almost killed me by drinking the life out of me, I'd say we're pretty even. I won't tell the others." Shadow looked at him with gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you. If you hadn't let me stay, I would have no where to go. You see, I am an outcast. A vagabond. I have also been branded as a traitor by my own kind."

Ok the chapter's done. So Shads is a vamp, Sonic's an angel, and the rest is history.

Shadow: Waitaminute! Why am I always the bad guy?

Me: You aren't the bad guy Shadow. You just happen to be one out of a kind that is thought to be evil.

Shadow: Not helping.

Sonic: Dude, seriously! I did not let myself get dragged into this fanfic just to get my lifeblood drunk out of me!

Me: You know, If you two aren't going to just _shut up_, I _swear_ I am going to change this to angst and kill you both at the end!

Shadow&Sonic: Emo.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's a vagabond huh? Wow, That was really just cruel of the other vamps to throw him out. I'd so give them a piece of my mind.

Shadow:Hello? You're forgetting you're mortal here! They would drink you're blood! You'd die!

Me: I appreciate the concern, Shadow, but if anyone's doing the blood drinking, it's me.

Shadow: WHAT?!

Me: You heard me. Stop underestimating me, Shadow.

Soulflight

Chapter 3: My History, Your Blood

After Sonic had discovered what Shadow was, he created for him a room in which he could stay without losing his mind again. Shadow sat in the shaded, windowless room. The only type of light he allowed in here was candlelight. Not too bright, not too strong. Shadow sat on the bed wondering why Sonic cared so much. They were supposed to backstab each other by now!

He thought about it until it made his head hurt. 'Ugh. Why am I so bothered by this?' When Sonic had asked him about his past, he had run off. He didn't want to tell anyone. He was still confused himself. It didn't make any sense. Shadow sighed. 'I guess I'll have to tell him sooner or later.

His instincts were telling him that the sun was setting. He got up. He was exhausted, he didn't get a wink of sleep. He got out of the room, to be greeted by Sonic who had just walked into the manor. He saw Shadow.

"Shadow! How are you feeling?" Sonic asked.

"Fine." Shadow sighed again. He would tell Sonic, then go off to hunt. He was thirsty. "Sonic, About your question earlier," He paused.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Shadow."

"No I want to tell you." He watched as Sonic walked up the stairs that led to Shadow's guest room. He walked in, tugging Shadow's arm gently so he would follow. Sonic sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, motioning Shadow to come sit. Shadow sat down.

Shadow sighed again and looked at his hands. He was surprised as he saw Sonic's reach up to lie on top of them. He looked up again. Sonic smiled. Something in his chest fluttered when he saw that smile. So sweet. So innocent. What was he feeling? He didn't know. He wasn't even supposed to have emotions in the first place.

"I wasn't joking," said Sonic. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no I'll tell you," Shadow answered. He looked back down at his hands which were still covered by Sonic's. "It started with another vampire who was known to us as Mephiles. He was wicked, strong, evil, and so much more. He was highly favoured by our queen. Everytime she had an extra important mission, she would give it to him. He somehow always managed to complete his mission, no matter how hard. One day, Mephiles went on a mission, and came back with one of you."

"One of us?" Sonic asked.

"One of you," Shadow replied. "It was an angel, and it was dead."

"Wait," Sonic interrupted gripping Shadow's hands tightly. "What did this angel look like?"

"He was a really light shade of grey. He was a hedgehog like you, and he had a peach muzzle. He also had a white tuft of fur on his chest. His eyes were dull and looked brazen, but I can bet they used to be more of gold or amber."

Sonic let go of his hands and instead gripped Shadow's arms. "This hedgehog, did he have five quills that fanned out on his head?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that was it."

Sonic gave a deep sigh, let go of Shadow, and put his head in his hands. Shadow could see small droplets of water trace lines down Sonic's face. Shadow could see that the other hedgehog was sad. He knew what being sad felt like. He didn't know what this other feeling was though. The feeling that commanded his hand to reach up to Sonic's back and lay there. The feeling that forced him to say, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes. I am now." Sonic wiped the tears off his face. "But that hedgehog, Silver, was my best friend. He was also one of our most skillful and loyal light-riders. One day he went missing. We searched for him eveywhere, but we couldn't find him. But please. Continue with your story."

Shadow took his hand off the other hedgehog's back. He aligned his eyes with Sonic's. "I was curiuos. I wanted to see Silver. I was going to check him, but I was barred. I asked the vampire why I couldn't see Silver. He looked at me for a long time, then he must have hit my head because everything went black. When I woke up, I was chained to a torture table, our queen standing over me and declaring me guilty of treason. They...did it to me, and when they were satisfied they unchained me and left me for dead. I was still conscious, so I tried to find a place to stay before the sun rose, and well...here I am."

"But that makes no sense!" Sonic exclaimed. "Why would they want to kill you for trying to see a dead angel?"

Shadow replied, "I don't know, but know you know why I can't go back to my people." He felt so thirsty. He needed to hunt. He got up. "I have to go." He started towards the door, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Why?"

"I must hunt." He turned around to face Sonic. "I need my supplements or I will die." Sonic frowned.

"No not that. You can't go out. At least not now. After the squirrel girl, the whole population has gone into hiding. It's just that a vampire has never gone so deep into angel territory." Sonic countered.

"Well then what am I to do?" Shadow asked with slight hysteria in his voice. He watched as Sonic stood there with his eyes closed, thinking. Actually it looked more like he was silently arguing with himself.

Sonic seemed to reach a decision. Shadow stared at him as he stretched his arm towards Shadow. Shadow just continued to stare at him. Sonic kept his arm outstretched. "Go on, Shadow."

"What do you want me to do?" Shadow asked. Sonic stared at him in surprise.

"Drink," Sonic ordered. Shadow kept staring incredulously.

"You're joking right?" He asked.

"_Drink!_" Sonic ordered again with a slight edge to his voice. "I can't let you hunt outside. It's too risky. I won't let you stay in here and starve to death because-" He cut himself off looking a little embarrassed. "Just drink."

"Okay. If you're sure." He looked at Sonic's wrist. Sonic lifted it higher. Shadow craned his neck lower and bit down. He could taste Sonic's blood. The same blood that had thrown him into a frenzy the night before. Now Sonic was offering it to him freely. It tasted just the same with it's heaven-like purity. He almost felt like drinking Sonic dry again, but he was careful to control himself. When he was done, he lifted his head, and licked his fangs.

"Thank you Sonic. You've done so much for me, I just wish I could repay you somehow." He looked at Sonic. They azure hedgehogs glow seemed to have diminished for a split second, but then it was back to it's normal radiant brightness.

"There's no need to repay me Shadow. I did it out of my own free will." Sonic replied. He watched as Shadow gave him a smile of gratitude. Vampires never smiled. If they did, it was never in gratitude. Something in Sonic's chest fluttered.

Done. There. We now know a little bit about Shadow the vamp. Now why would he get tortured just for trying to visit a dead guy huh? I wonder...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guyzzz... Sorry I'm late for my update. School starts tomorrow, and my typing accidently killed Silver in my other fanfic, Crimson Amber, (do me a favor and read it willya? Would really appreciate it) But still, no xcuse for late updates. So here's chapter 4. (btw I saw how many followers I have 4 this story, and since I've never had this many, I wanna give you guyz all a big thank-q!)

Soulflight

Chapter 4: My Dark Angel

It was a short night. Shadow had gone to sleep a while ago, and Sonic was left to attend to his daily duties. He gave himself a quick cleansing before going to the other angels, with whom he would train with, in preparation just in case the vampires attacked.

'Oh a vampire has attacked all right,' Sonic thought. 'He has attacked my heart.' He wandered almost dreamily into the fairly large training arena. He was snapped back into the real world by his trainer.

"_H'attention!_" a voice yelled. The voice beloged to a red, well muscled echidna. He threw swords, made solely out of pure light to eack of the angels. Sonic caught one of the swords, and took up a fighting stance.

"_C'mon! Get h'all your pampered backs h'up straight! H'all of you will never survive a real battle with your wimpy fighting!"_ he yelled out at his troops, veins standing out on his neck. 'Yeah, yeah, well clubs for hotheads just called, they want your assent to erect a statue of you to place by their door,' thought Sonic, wondering why he had thought of such a thing, when he hardly understood a word of it.

He snapped back to attention as another angel leaped at him, sword at the ready. He groaned. A green hedgehog with unruly spines, smashed his blade against Sonic's. Sonic parried the attack and used the momentum from his parry to swipe at the other hedgehog, catching him on the tip of the spines.

A faint hissing sounded as the hedgehog spoke. "Heyhey! Watch the spikes bro! I worked on that for like, fifteen whole secs man!" Sonic sighed. Manic, the hedgehog he was dueling went hair crazy since who knows when. 'I can't believe he's my brother,' Sonic thought as he watched Manic rub his singed quills.

"_Manic! Sonic! We're here to train, not socialize!" _They stood to attention, giving off a salute with their swords as they replied in voices that suggested that they were, in fact, trying not to laugh.

"Yes sir!"

Manic watched as the red echidna turned his back on them and went to yell at another pair. "Woah, Knux sure has his vocals trained! I wonder if he's ever heard of that sickness thingy, y'know, laryngitis." They paused as they saw Knuckles's ears temporarily flicked towards them for a moment. They began to laugh.

Knuckles turned around, looking a rather nice shade of purple. "_H'all right! That's it! Grandmistress's h'office! H'on the double!"_

"Yes sir!"

They did a quick about face and walked out of the arena, headed for the grandmaster's office. It was only about a minute before they reached it. They rang the service bells by the secretary's desk. Another echidna, with a much gentler facial expression and voice answered to them.

"Yes, boys? May I help you?"

"Grandmistress," they replied in unison. She wrote something onto a piece of paper, then inserted it into a slot fixated into the wall. A moment later, the large cedarwood double doors opened. The two troublemakers stepped in.

"Sonic. Manic. What have you two done this time?" asked a lilac coloured cat. Sitting on a chair made of white marble.

"Grandmistress Blaze," began Manic. "Y'see me'n Sonic here were in a light-sword fighting class, and we were like, apparently talking too much so, like Knux sent us in here for y'know disrespect and stuff."

"Ah. Knuckles. That explains it. I'm sorry boys but you know disrespect isn't taken lightly here so you two are dismissed for the rest of the day."

The two hedgehogs bowed and left the room. Sonic dashed off immediately, heading to his manor. When he got there, he went to see if Shadow was awake. He snuck into the guest room in which Shadow resided. He could see, the other hedgehog was still sleeping.

Sonic sat down on the edge of the bed. Who knew that a vampire could look so peaceful.

'He looks kinda cute,' Sonic thought.

'Wait WHAT?!'

Sonic's hand trailed by Shadow's face, reaching to stroke it. He could feel Shadow shiver under his touch. Shadow's eyes slowly began to open as he murmured.

"Ssso pure..." Sonic's emerald eyes widened. Shadow's eyelids finally lifted to reveal completely red orbs. He was again in the clutches of his demented state. "Shadow slowly sat upright and looked Sonic directly in the eyes.

His hand slowly trailed up to Sonic's cheek, and he drew the other's face to his own. "Pleassse. Allow me to finishhh thisss..." he murmured. He brought his fangs to Sonic's face, and opened his fangs. He could hear a soft plead arise from the other hedgehog.

"Please...Shadow...don't..." His face closed the distance and his lips pressed against that of the other hedgehog. They held it and then broke it. Shadow slowly opened his eyes to reveal that they were back to normal.

They both stared at the ground for a moment. Then Shadow mumbled, "What...was that?"

Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have enough time.


	5. Chapter 5

All right. April 1st is officially over. No prank chapters for another year. It's been a day or two since I last updated this. I have plenty of time today, so I'm gonna write another chapter. Welcome back to the world where whispers of war are drifting nearer. Angels vs. Vampires. So back to Shadz and Sonic. They both had quite the surprise didn't they?

Soulflight

Chapter 5: Heartless

"What...was that?" asked a (very) confused Shadow. He didn't exactly know what had just took place. He was about to bite Sonic again, but instead his lips had met Sonic's. For some strange reason it felt good. He wondered why. He looked at Sonic's peach muzzle which was slowly turning from a light, to a darker shade of pink. Sonic looked shocked.

"Y-you kissed me?" Sonic said, somehow making it sound like a question. Shadow tilted his head even more confused than he was a moment ago.

"I _what?_"

"You...kissed me," Sonic stated, the words sounding curiously alien on his tongue.

"What's a kiss?" Shadow asked, having never even heard the word before.

Sonic's face took on a slightly flustered expression as he attempted to tell the other hedgehog what exactly a kiss was. Currently all that he said seemed to make Shadow more confused. He finally let out a huge sigh and left it to simplicity.

"Basically, when you kiss someone, you love them," he said, not wanting to confuse the issue. Shadow looked (if at all posible,) more perplexed than ever.

"What's love?" Shadow asked. This word he had heard so rarely, and when it was spoken among his people, it was spat out like a curse. He could swear that if Sonic's jaw dropped any lower, the cobalt hedgehog's jaw would unhinge.

Sonic stared at Shadow. He didn't know what love was! He felt pity for the other hedgehog, who never knew love. Probably because he was a vampire. They didn't have emotions. They never understood love. Shadow had emotions though. And he kissed him! 'Does this mean he loves me?' Sonic thought. He quickly chased the thought out of his head though. Shadow was a guy!

"Love is what you feel when you have deep affection for someone," Sonic told Shadow. Shadow placed a gloved hand on his chest, in the place where his heart would be. He maintained that position for a few seconds before asking Sonic a question that had come to mind when the other hedgehog defined 'love' for him.

"Is this what I'm feeling? This...love?" Shadow asked. "I do feel...great affection for...someone."

"What exactly are you feeling?" Sonic asked him. Shadow thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Well, when I'm near this particular person, I feel happy. When I do something that makes them sad or upset, or even if I just see them sad or upset, I feel sad. Why do I feel this way? Am I..." He stopped. Sonic turned to face him.

"Shadow...I think you're in love."

"_What?_"

"I think you're in love," Sonic repeated. "Is it okay if you tell me who? Or is it too personal?" He watched as Shadow turned away from him, eyes shut tightly.

"No. I can't tell you."

Sonic didn't know why, but he felt saddened at the fact that Shadow didn't trust him enough to tell him.

"You can trust me you know," he said. He watched Shadow slowly open his eyes to stare at the ground.

"I know I can trust you, but I can't tell you," Shadow said, fixing his eyes firmly onto the floor beneath him, apparently trying to bore holes into it with his eyes. His sharp ears suddenly caught a sound from downstairs. "Somebody is knocking on your door."

Sonic got off the bed and stepped out of the room, going down the staircase to open the doors. Shadow followed behind him, being careful to stay to the shadows so as not to get burnt in the sunlight that streamed through the windows.

Shadow watched as Sonic opened the door to find himself face to face with a green hedgehog, and a magenta hedgehog.

"Manic. Sonia. Come in." He opened the doors wider so that they could enter. The two hedgehogs stepped in and made themselves at home. The magenta hedgehog, Sonia, sat down on the couch, while the green hedgehog, Manic, simply leaned against the armrest of the said couch.

"I didn't see you or Manic at classes today, Sonic. I figured you guys must've gotten into some kind of trouble." Manic made a mock indignant face.

"Yo, sis! It's not our fault Knux is such a mental invalid!" he said. Sonia looked at him reprimandingly.

"Be respectful! Knuckles is a wonderful teacher! He's just doing what he thinks is best!"

"Yeah, what _he thinks_ is best," Manic retorted.

"Well then tell me w-" During this whole thing, Shadow noticed that Sonic was silent. He also noticed that Sonic was staring in his direction, with a strange expression on his face. Sonic walked over to where he was standing. Sonic grasped both of Shadow's hands and placed them on his own chest.

Shadow stared at his hands, both of them resting on Sonic's chest, and for some reason he didn't want to take them off. He then raised his eyes to meet Sonic's, and he saw several expressions in the other hedgehog's eyes. Warmth. Affection. Something else was there too. Something he couldn't quite translate. Apprehension?

Shadow gently lifted his hands off Sonic's chest, not meeting his eyes. He took one of Sonic's hands and fingers intertwined. He walked off in the direction of his room, Sonic following behind him. When they reached the bedroom, Shadow let go of Sonic and went over to a writing desk that had been placed there.

He picked up a piece of parchment and a quill pen. As Sonic watched fascinated, Shadow dipped the quill into a vial of ink, and silently began to write something on the the piece of parchment. When Shadow had finished writing on the parchment, he handed it to Sonic, still not making any eye contact with him.

Sonic moved over to the burning candle, so he could read it.

_Dear Sonic, I wish I had the courage to tell you this myself. I can't find it in myself to tell you. Words will never express how I'm feeling. Ever since that day you saved my life, I've realized that I've grown fond of you. You were able to break me free from my bloodlust with your voice. I'm never able to tell you how thankful I am that you did this. I know, that as a vampire, I am not prone to emotion, but I do have emotion. I love you Sonic. I can't put it any other way. You're not just any angel, you're my angel. I love you. -Shadow-_

Oh wow. I've really done it now. Shadow confessed, in a note! Owch. That thought hurts. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back guys! I was thinking about what I had written in the last chapter, to see how it would play out. Oh and sorry for making certain characters OOC! I swear I didn't mean it! Anyhow, I've got chapter 6 ready and waiting to be read.

Soulflight

Chapter 6: Eaten by Darkness

_Dear Sonic, I wish I had the courage to tell you this myself. I can't find it in myself to tell you. Words will never express how I'm feeling. Ever since that day you saved my life, I've realized that I've grown fond of you. You were able to break me free from my bloodlust with your voice. I'm never able to tell you how thankful I am that you did this. I know, that as a vampire, I am not prone to emotion, but I do have emotion. I love you Sonic. I can't put it any other way. You're not just any angel, you're my angel. I love you. -Shadow-_

Sonic lifted his head to stare wide-eyed at Shadow. Shadow faced the ground blushing furiously. What would the angel think? They couldn't be together for many reasons, but it didn't matter. He would always feel the same about him. He felt a hand fall onto his shoulder, and another lifted his head.

He found himself looking directly into those beautiful eyes of emerald fire. He stiffened as Sonic pushed his lips to his own. He didn't break away though. After a few seconds of simply standing still he broke away, holding Sonic's wrists.

"You do realize what this means if you..." Shadow stopped, not wanting to finish his sentence. Sonic looked at him with an affectionate, but pained look on his face.

"Yes. But I'd do it, if I could be with you," he stated. Unexpectedly he froze and started to clutch his head. Shadow reached out worridly, in case something like his own dementia broke out in Sonic. As he watched, the radiant aura around Sonic began to darken. Then it turned back to light. Then it darkened again. Then it became light.

After a few moments of flickering, Sonic's aura became a default colour. Shadow watched with dread as he could see the once pure white aura had visibly darkened. Sonic lifted his head to stare at himself.

"No..." he breathed. Shadow stood there, oblivious to what was wrong. Sonic looked at Shadow, locking the other's ruby gaze with his own. "I have been warned. If I choose to be with you, I will transform into a dark angel. I will no longer be as I have once been," he told Shadow.

Shadow looked down. "If you must risk losing your status and become an outcast like me, you do not have to stay with me. In fact, I will leave." He didn't really want to leave Sonic, but if the angel had to suffer this much all because of him, he would rather leave.

Leave! That's it! He had to leave! With all this going on, he had forgotten how hungry he was. He stepped towards the door, only to be stopped by Sonic.

"Shadow! Don't leave! Please!" the cobalt angel pleaded.

"I...must feed...then I will leave," Shadow stated, unwillingly. He again began to start for the door. Sonic grabbed his wrist.

"No! My siblings are out there! I can't afford to let them find you!" Sonic cried out. Shadow stopped.

"The sun is setting. It is my time to go. Before the sun comes up again." Sonic gave him a frightened stare that held an expression that Shadow couldn't decipher, befor holding out his wrist in a familiar way. Shadow looked away.

"Are you sure?"

"Never surer. Now go on. It's safer, and you need it," Sonic replied, knowing exactly what was at stake here. Shadow craned his neck hesitantly. He saw what happened the last time he had done this. He looked at sonic one more time. The cobalt hedgehog nodded. His fangs sank down.

As he drew blood from the other hedgehog, he felt Sonic stiffen. He stopped, pulled out his fangs out, and looked at Sonic, concern for the other hedgehog showing on his features.

Sonic convulsed once, and fell to his knees. Shadow got down and began to call out to the cerulean hedgehog. He watched in horror as cracking black energy began to spill out of Sonic's chest, and encircle him.

Sonic's body was thrown into violent spasms, and Sonic screamed in pain as the black energy began to slide into his body. It felt like daggers were piercing him, but no wounds opened. Sonic's usually hidden majestic wings flew out, and stood rigid. Shadow watched helplessly as the crackling black energy stabbed into his wings. There was a dark shadow covering Sonic, so Shadow now couldn't see what was happening to the cobalt angel. He had a feeling though, that by the sounds that were erupting from the shadow, he didn't want to see.

All was silent, and as Shadow watched, the shadow engulfing Sonic disappeared to reveal a limp hedgehog. He knelt beside the limp form.

"Sonic?" he asked in a frightened voice. He couldn't just leave him here!

"Ugh..." Sonic groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "What...happened? NO!" Sonic stood up and looked down at himself to see instead of his radiant bright aura, a dark shadowed one. He wings, which were still unfurled after his ordeal. They were instead of their pure flawless white, a grey so dark, it looked black. Sonic fell to his knees. "No..." he whispered, putting his face in his hands. "No..."

Shadow saw droplets of water slide through the other hedgehog's hands. "Why did you do it?" he breathed as he knelt down beside the now dark angel. "It cost you so much, and yet, you chose to do it. Why?" Sonic looked up at him. 'He might have changed,' Shadow thought, 'but his eyes are still that of my beautiful angel,'

"It was my choice. I did it out of my own free will. I may now be cast out from my people as you have been, but I get to be with you without restraints. I want you to stay," he stated. Shadow brought their faces together.

"Will you ever accept me for who I am?" Sonic asked quietly after they had broken apart. "You loved me for who I was. Will you love me for who I am?" Shadow looked at him as though he had grown a second pair of wings that just happened to be green.

"Sonic, will you never learn? Normally you would be telling that to me, but if this is true, then it wouldn't matter who you are or what you look like, I would die if it would save you," Shadow replied. Sonic buried his face into Shadows downy white chest fur. Shadow could feel something wet soak through his fur and land on his skin. Instinctively he began to stroke the headquills of the azure hedgehog. He could feel the other shaking against him. He continued his movements until Sonic stopped shaking, and started purring, and burrowing into his fur.

Shadow lifted Sonic's tearstained face off of his chest and softly placed his lips on that of Sonic's. They held it for a considerable amount of time.

The door suddenly opened and the figures of Sonia and Manic stood behind it.

Uh oh. What does this mean for the two lover hedgies? Keeping in mind that Sonic is now a dark angel I mean. And they didn't even know Shadow. Yikes! I've got a feeling that the next is gonna be one heckuva chapter! See all you people there! Don't forget to review! Sorry for all you people who liked Sonic as a nice angel. He's gone dark as he has done something absolutely forbidden, which is kinda confusing because seriously! Angels are supposed to understand love! If this kinda confused you, I'll try to explain it as best as I can in the next chapter. See ya, and again, don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. I believe we're on chapter 7 now right? When we left off Sonic got turned into a dark angel, and while he was (pardon the slang) 'making out' with Shadow, his two siblings opened the door. Uh-oh, their in a little hot-spot here!

Soulflight

Chapter 7: Trial Against the Heart

"_Sonic!_" two voices simultaneously sounded. Sonic froze. Shadow froze. Sonia and Manic were standing at the doorway, wide-eyed at the scene before them. Sonic buried his face in Shadow's neck sobbing quietly at his fate. 'Fate why do you have to be so cruel to me?' he silently questioned. 'Why?'

Shadow looked up at the two hedgehogs, Sonic's siblings, and fixed his ruby red eyes in a glare. They stared back at him, but as one learns, none can hold Shadow's gaze for long. There was a few minutes of awkward silence, Sonic crying into Shadow's chest fur, Shadow glaring at Sonia and Manic, and Sonia and Manic trying to avoid Shadow's firey gaze.

"Brother what have you done?" were the first words uttered after a silence that seemed to last forever. Shadow saw Sonia looking down at Sonic, and he realized that the wings of the other were not yet concealed, as they should have been. 'But even if they were concealed, those two would have noticed his dark aura,' Shadow thought.

"More importantly," Manic added. "Who are you, and what've _you_ done to m'bro?" Shadow just glared at him until he turned away befor answering.

"I have not done anything to him..." he started, but then paused. "I have not done anything to him but loved him with my whole heart." They stared at him unbelievingly, and apprehensively. They looked back at Sonic, who was still silently sobbing into Shadow's chest, Shadow's arms wrapped around him comfortingly.

"Yo bro!" Manic started, but then stopped as Sonic lifted his head off of Shadow's chest, eyes still glistening and watery, but blazing.

"It's true Manic, Sonia. He does love me. And I love him too," This made them freeze for a moment, as if not believing what they had heard. "You didn't misshear me sister, brother. I said what I meant, and I'm sticking with it, no matter the cost." At this Shadow bared his fangs threateningly at them.

"Don't you dare try to take him away from me. If you do, it will be that last thing you do," Shadow hissed. Their eyes, (if at all possible) opened wider than they already were.

"Sonic! He's a vampire! How can you say this! He must be tricking you! Here we'll help you." said Sonia, pulling out a vial of holy water from her robe. Shadow's eyes widened in pure terror. 'No! Not that!' he silently pleaded. 'Anything but that'!

Sonic saw Shadow's eyes widen, and he could see traces of fear underneath those proudly stubborn and rebellious eyes. His eyes again blazed. "_No! You will not do this to the one I love!" _he screamed as he leapt in front of Shadow, blocking the holy water from hitting him.

Shadow's eyes widened as Sonic blocked him from getting hit. He was dark now! Who knew how he'd react to holy water! Shadow felt Sonic stiffen and almost fall, but Shadow caught him. He looked at the azure hedgehog in his arms and could see burn marks where he had gotten singed.

Shadow's eyes were quickly losing their black in a pool of crimson, as he turned to face Manic and Sonia, hissing threateningly. He was just about ready to leap onto one of them and drink them dry before he heard Sonic's weak voice.

"No...Shadow...don't...please..." Sonic murmured. Shadow's eyes turned back to normal, as he heard Sonic's desperate voice. He turned to face Sonic, avoiding the shocked glances of Sonic's siblings. He could see his cobalt angel lying on the ground, motioning weakly for him to stop. Shadow knelt down beside Sonic's form and gently picked it up before joining in a tender kiss. When they broke apart, he gently ran his hands over Sonic's wounds, exhausting his own energy into Sonic, closing his wounds.

As soon as Sonic had recovered, he sat up at locked eyes with his siblings, who turned away. "Take me to the Court of the Seven Seraphim," he ordered. They looked at him straight in the eyes, shocked.

"No way bro! Why?" Manic asked, a little shaken by the extreme request.

"You know why Manic," Sonic replied. "I have committed a great sin in the eyes of the angels. I must be judged." Shadow stared at him apprehensively. Although he had no idea what this was, by the look on the triplets' faces, it was not good.

"Sonic," he spoke softly. "If you're going to be judged, I will come with you for I take most of the fault," Shadow finished. Sonic gazed into his eyes, expressionless, but then let a twinkle of gratitude enter into his eyes.

"Thank you Shadow..." Sonic murmured, leaning in to give Shadow a quick kiss on the cheek. Sonic stepped out of the room, Shadow following protectively behind. They walked out the double doors silently, watching to see if Sonia and Manic were following.

As they walked to the so called 'Court of the Seven Seraphim', Shadow watched Sonic closely, to see how he was adapting to his new self. When they finally reached the giant court, made fully out of white marble. Sonic paused, before opening the doors, and walking in like someone doomed to die.

Shadow couldn't stand it any longer. He swept Sonic into his arms and carried him into the building. "You're not going through this alone," he whispered into the ear of the dark angel. "If you're going to suffer, I suffer with you." Sonic nuzzled his neck as they entered into the court.

Two guardian angels were standing by the doors. They were both female echidnas, one red, one pink and purple.

"We have been awaiting you're arrival, Sonic," declared one, looking at the blue hedgehog with disapproval covering her eyes.

"You are to be judged of your wrongdoing. May the most high be merciful to you," the pink and purple one stated, a little more gentle than the red. Sonic looked up from Shadow's shoulder.

"Thank you Shade, Julie Su." Shadow entered a little fearfully into the court. He was met by the most bedazzling (and painful) sight. Everything what white, clean, and pure. It hurt to look around. Facing across from them, there was indeed, as the name implied, seven seraphim, who were apparently the judges.

"Sonic the hedgehog! You are guilty of breaking a law written from the hands of the most high. How do you plead?" Sonic looked down, remembering that he was still in Shadow's arms. He looked the judge who had asked him that question, directly in the eyes as he answered.

"Guilty," he declared firmly. The judge, a grey wolf seraph, who was known as Lupe, looked a bit put off, by his answer.

"Sonic the hedgehog. You are found guilty of befriending our enemy, and fraternizing with an outcast. How do you plead?" The speaker this time was a brainy lynx called Nicole. Sonic's gaze became harder as again he replied.

"Guilty."

"Sonic the hedgehog. You are charged with flatly refusing the most high and allowing yourself to be transformed into one of our dark counterparts willingly! How do you plead?" The speaker was, this time, a soft spoken magenta chameleon who went by the name, Espio.

"Guilty," Sonic again answered, his voice now hinting trembles.

"Sonic the hedgehog. You are confronted with the wrongdoing of healing one who could have wiped out are nation! How do you plead?" asked a hesitant yellow-orange kitsune called Tails after his twin ones. He was hesitant because he and Sonic had been as close as brothers.

Sonic closed his eyes as tears began to spill out of them. "Guilty," his voice was audibly shaking.

"Sonic the hedgehog. You are convicted with the crime of betraying your own kind for one who was not meant to live! How do you plead," a brick-red echidna called Tikal more stated than asked. Sonic's eyes suddenly burst open rage clearly showing in them.

"Innocent!" The cobalt hedgehog replied. The seven seraphim looked at him.

"Why do you plead innocent?" asked Lupe. Sonic blinked at them, his eyes flaring with emerald fire.

"I did not betray you. I never revealed to Shadow our information. Secondly. How can you be so sadistic as to say Shadow wasn't meant to live? Everyone deserves a chance to live!" The seven seraphim looked down on him, unreadable expressions on their faces. This time Espio spoke up in his mild tone.

"You seem to be very...defensive...of Shadow, Sonic." Sonic's cheeks became heated and he felt a blush sneaking up into his face.

"What I, wait! But...!" was all Sonic got out before the judges silenced him. There was a clattering at Sonic's feet and Sonic looked down to find himself staring at a stake. He looked back at them, knowing, and dreading their next order.

"Sonic. If you wan't another chance. You must fulfil this requirement. According to the orders of the most high, you can have one more chance, but you must stake Shadow through his heart." Nicole stated, looking at him, a tinge of pity in her eyes.

Dun dun dunnnnn... Oh no. Bad news. What'll happen? I dunno! It's not in this chapter, it's in the next. Remember, with me, always expect the unexpected! Oh and sorry for the use of comic characters. I was running out of ideas! (Ideas that would be sensible enough to use. I had to save some guys for the badguy characters too.) Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow. This story is reaching a climax! (No I did not mean it that way!) So Sonic can either impale Shadow and live, or let Shadow live, and die. Yikes! This council don't go easy on anyone! What'll Sonic do? It's right here in chappie 8!

Soulflight

Chapter 8: Shadowed Dawn

"You want me to impale Shadow?" Shadow heard Sonic asked, his confident tone having a layer of uncertainty. He could not believe the nerve of these seraphim! Didn't they have any feelings? Why if he compared them to the vampires, he could discern little difference.

He placed Sonic on the ground. Sonic stared at the stake, then looked back at Shadow. Shadow gazed back at Sonic, before closing his eyes, and deftly parted his chest fur to reveal his bare black chest. He placed his hands to the sides of where his heart was situated, then opened his eyes to look back at Sonic.

"Do what you must. I will not stop you," he said, his low velvety voice resounding through the now deadly silent court. Sonic met his gaze, then tuned away. Shadow swore that he could see a lone tear squeeze its way out of Sonic's tightly shut eyelids.

He watched as Sonic bent down to retrieve the stake. Shadow could see that Sonic was not meeting his gaze as he positioned the stake towards Shadow's bare chest. Shadow closed his eyes as he softly whispered, "Remember, I will always love you. Who knows, mayhaps someday we will meet again..." he drifted off.

He kept his eyes shut as he braced himself for the sharp pain that would spear his heart and end his days for good. He waited. Nothing happened. More waiting. Still nothing. He heard a clatter at his feet. He opened his eyes to find a stake on the ground at his feet, and right behind that stake was a trembling Sonic, sobbing quietly.

He knelt down beside Sonic. "Sonic! Do it! It will save your life and return your status. This is what I would want you to have. To be. Happy," he whispered into the ear of the other. Sonic again picked up the stake, still refusing to meet Shadow's gaze.

Shadow cleared his chest fur off his heart. If he was to die, he wanted it to be quick. Sonic again positioned the stake at Shadow's heart. Shadow locked Sonic's gaze with his own. Sonic met it for a second. Shadow gave him the briefest of smiles.

Shadow was inwardly chuckling at the irony of it all. Of all the people that were to kill him, it had to be his beloved. He again closed his eyes as he felt pressure put onto the apex of the stake, breaking his skin. Slowly more pressure was added, driving the apex deeper.

Shadow felt like screaming, but he kept his dignity. The stake was driven deeper. Shadow could almost feel the tip piercing his heart. He threw his head back and opened his jaws in a silent scream of agony. In a few seconds it would be over. No more worries, no more pain. No more anything.

He waited for that last bit of pressure that would forever decide his fate. His jaws gaped open at the roof. He could feel blood traveling up his throat. His own blood. He didn't feel anymore pressure added to the stake. Instead he could feel the pressure being lifted. His chest hurt like never before. He forced his jaws to close. As he grasped his chest. He could feel a deep cavity, created when the stake had pierced him, but he could not feel the stake.

He opened his eyes to find himself looking at the tearstained face of Sonic, who was grasping the blood drenched stake. Shadow looked back down at his chest. It was still bleeding. Badly. He ignored it, and instead brought Sonic's face to his own, regardless of the blood staining Sonic's body from his own heart.

He felt Sonic stiffen before returning it. He wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist, resulting in more blood flowing onto Sonic's body due to the added pressure on his chest. Sonic suddenly broke apart, and placed both of his hands on the aperture in Shadow's chest, clearing away his now completely red chest fur.

Shadow could feel energy flowing into his chest, from Sonic. When Sonic took his hands off Shadow's chest, Shadow reached over to feel the wound. He knew that there would always be a scar over his heart, but for him, it was a reminder that Sonic valued him over his own life.

He silently watched as Sonic picked up the bloody stake. Seeing blood reminded him of how hungry he was. He desperately tried to contain it. He needed it though. He had lost so much already. He stared as Sonic got up and turned to face the council.

"_I refuse! I will not destroy the one that I love to appease your wrath! Kill me if you must, but I. Will. Not. Allow. You. to. so. Much. As. Place. A. Single. Finger. On. Him." _Sonic spat the words out at them his eyes blazing. Nicole sighed.

"So be it. A life for a life. It shall begin now." Tails looked on the verge of tears. He shut his eyes as tears traced paths down his cheeks.

The doors to the court opened, as Shade and Julie-Su entered into the court, carrying in between them, a table On the edges of the table were chains that were attached to metal cuffs. Shade looked at Sonic, a dissapproving, pitiless expression masking her face. Julie-Su looked at him sympathetically as they led him to the table and chained him onto it.

Shadow's eyes could have, at that moment, burnt holes into the building. He was too weak to do anything though. He tried to get up, only to fall back to the ground. He watched helplessly as, Shade drew out a sword of light. Shadow could see Sonic's eyes widen.

Shade somehow climbed one of the marble pillars that led to one of the (marble) roof beams, right above Sonic. She drew out an extraordinarily long chain, which she wrapped around the beam and wielded together with heat generated from the light in her hands. She wielded the sword to the remaining end of chain, befor pushing the chain off the beam.

Shadow watched as the chain fell down, down until the apex of the light-sword fell onto Sonic's neck, breaking skin. He watched in horror as Shade jumped down from the beam and walked up to the table on which Sonic was chained. She gave the sword a firm push, sending it across from her, and cutting a line across Sonic's neck in the process.

Shadow looked back at the council who stared at the grisly scene before them with expressionless faces, apart from Tails who had turned away to sob silently. He turned back to Sonic who was now getting drenched in his own blood as well as Shadow's.

Shadow could see the point of this now. Sonic was dark, therefore capable of being killed by light. As he watched he suddenly felt a surge of anger. He got up and walked over to where Sonic was quickly losing blood. He glared at anyone who willed to stop him. No one did.

As he made his way to the table, he made note of the light-sword, swinging, and cutting deeper into Sonic's neck. He snapped the chain that held the sword and it fell to the ground. He looked back at Sonic, whose eyes were slowly closing.

"Shadow...I...I'm so sorry... It's too late...Maybe someday we'll meet again...maybe..." Sonic said, quoting from Shadow with the tiniest of pained smiles on his face as his eyes closed. Shadow looked down at him.

"_NO it's not too late!_" he screamed. "_It can't be!_" He reached down with his hand to tenderly stroke Sonic's face. Sonic didn't reply. Shadow prepared for the worst as his hand trailed down to Sonic's chest. He could feel a heartbeat!

He leaned down. "Sonic...I'm so...so sorry..." he whispered. His fangs sank into the neck of the other.

Waaaaah! Now I feel depressed! Sheesh! You try and make something go right and it always turns the opposite direction. Will you please review? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? Review! (Oh btw, if you want to kill me, let me remind you. With me always expect the unexpected) Who knew angels could be such heartless _jerks!_ Sheesh!


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. How's that for suspence? I actually don't know. So Sonic's dying and Shadow has done what he left as a desperate resort to keep him. Yipe! So they've gone head on with the blade of death twice. What are the consequences of Shadow's actions, I wonder.

Soulflight

Chapter 9: Death Crushed by Death

"Wh-where am I?" Sonic muttered as he slowly regained consciousness. "Am I dead? Why do I feel so thirsty?" he wondered out loud as he opened his eyes. He realize he was in the arms of somebody. He looked to see who it was. "Shadow!" he cried out joyously.

"Huh-wha?" was all Shadow managed to get out before he saw Sonic. "Sonic!" he exclaimed. Sonic froze for a second as if trying to recall something.

"Shadow, are you dead too?" he asked innocently. Shadow tuned away.

"No. No I'm not. And neither are you," he quickly added before Sonic could ask.

"But I-it-you-what?" Sonic blabbed out. Shadow's lips twitched briefly.

"It did happen though, Sonic," Shadow stated. "Look." He drew back his downy white chest fur, to reveal a scar settled right over where Shadow's heart was situated. Sonic looked at it, then looked back at Shadow as one of his hands slowly rose to gently stroke the scar.

"Shadow..." Sonic breathed. "Forgive me...I was almost the cause of your death." Shadow held onto the hand of the other that was placed on his heart. He looked down at their hands.

"No. I should be asking forgiveness of you," he stopped abruptly as Sonic tensed. He let go of the other's hand and it trailed up until it reached his cheek.

"Why? What have you done to me that you should be asking forgiveness?" Sonic asked, gently caressing his cheek. It felt comforting.

"I-I couldn't let you die," began Shadow turning away. Sonic's hand landed on his shoulder. "You were too close to death. There was nothing else I could do. I had to do it! I can't live without you, Sonic! If I don't have you, my life is meaningless!" he suddenly blurted out.

Sonic gently eased Shadow's face so that the other hegehog was looking at him. "I don't understand! What did you do?" Shadow looked Sonic directly at his jaded orbs.

"When you regained consciousness, were you thirsty?" he asked. Sonic looked at him confused. He didn't see where this conversation was going. He decided to answer the other hedgehog truthfully.

"Yes but-"

"Don't you understand?" Shadow broke in looking earnestly at Sonic. "The only way I could save you was if-" he broke off. Sonic's eyes widened as realization struck him.

"Was if you transformed me..." he dazedly stated. "Are you saying that I'm...I'm a," he didn't continue. Shadow nodded slowly.

"Yes," he replied. "You are no longer a dark angel Sonic..." he began. Sonic finished the sentence for him.

"I'm...a vampire," the other said. Shadow hugged him comfortingly.

"It doesn't matter what you are," he began. He reached with one hand to brush the peach furred chest of the other. His hand setted on the spot directly above Sonic's heart. "This will always be the same. You will always be the one I truly love, no matter what you are. It doesn't change your heart."

Sonic leaned into Shadow's chest fur and closed his eyes, as he relished the feeling of being in the embrace of the other. "There's still some things that I want to know," he murmured. "How exactly did this all happen? How did we get here? Where is here?"

(Flashback)

Shadow watched as the chain fell down, down until the apex of the light-sword fell onto Sonic's neck, breaking skin. He watched in horror as Shade jumped down from the beam and walked up to the table on which Sonic was chained. She gave the sword a firm push, sending it across from her, and cutting a line across Sonic's neck in the process.

Shadow looked back at the council who stared at the grisly scene before them with expressionless faces, apart from Tails who had turned away to sob silently. He turned back to Sonic who was now getting drenched in his own blood as well as Shadow's.

Shadow could see the point of this now. Sonic was dark, therefore capable of being killed by light. As he watched he suddenly felt a surge of anger. He got up and walked over to where Sonic was quickly losing blood. He glared at anyone who willed to stop him. No one did.

As he made his way to the table, he made note of the light-sword, swinging, and cutting deeper into Sonic's neck. He snapped the chain that held the sword and it fell to the ground. He looked back at Sonic, whose eyes were slowly closing.

"Shadow...I...I'm so sorry... It's too late...Maybe someday we'll meet again...maybe..." Sonic said, quoting from Shadow with the tiniest of pained smiles on his face as his eyes closed. Shadow looked down at him.

"___NO it's not too late!_" he screamed. "___It can't be!_" He reached down with his hand to tenderly stroke Sonic's face. Sonic didn't reply. Shadow prepared for the worst as his hand trailed down to Sonic's chest. He could feel a heartbeat!

He leaned down. "Sonic...I'm so...so sorry..." he whispered. His fangs sank into the neck of the other.

"Stop him!" he heard Tails yell out. The fox must have turned back to the scene. He could sense Shade and Julie-Su drawing their swords behind him. He heard the swish of the blades as they went up, ready to come down on Shadow.

He had to maintain this until it was over! He kept his fangs in Sonic's neck, drawing blood from the other. He could feel it in Sonic now. Mixing in with his own life fluids. Slowly, deliberately melding with his angel aura. Quickly, swiftly destroying it.

He pulled his fangs out of the neck of the other, before turning to face the two angels, eyes flashing darkly. "No! I will not allow you to destroy the one I love just to appease the wrath of these...these _knaves!_ You call vampires your sworn enemies but now that I compare you to them, I can see little difference. I have been cast out by my own people for what reason I know not. Sonic was the only light I've ever had in my entire life! I refuse to let you have him!"

His outburst seemed to faze the guard angels and the seraphim slightly, as they froze.

Time seemed to stop as Shadow's words sunk in. Shadow unexpectedly turned around again to face Sonic. He could feel a similar presence in the court. He watched as Sonic's aura grew darker and darker until it became as one with his.

Sonic's eyes snapped open. He stared at the chains attached to his wrists and ankles. He jerked his limbs upward, snapping the chains.

He jumped off the table and into the air, his large leathery black bat-like wings flapping, keeping him aloft. He gazed at the council. His eyes were not filled with malice and hatred as one would have expected, but instead with pity.

"I pity you. If this is how you truly are, you have never understood true love," rang out his voice, over the deathly silent court. "Tails, I'm sorry but I can't stay," he said, a flash of regret in his eyes. He traced some ancient patterns into the air, creating a dark portal.

"Let us go, love. To a place where we can truly be happy." Shadow felt tears of happiness bordering his eyes.

Suddenly, Sonic dropped out of the air. Shadow quckly caught him. The energy he used to create the portal must have exhausted him. Shadow tenderly nuzzled him, before flashing his own wings out and carrying the two of them to the void. He gave one last glance at the astonished council beneath him.

"Love always wins in the end."

(End of Flashback)

"Oh Shadow..." Sonic whispered. "Thank you...thank you so much!" Shadow looked at him, slightly surprised by his reaction.

"Why? What have you to thank me for?" Sonic nuzzled him affectionately.

"You have freed me. I never realized it at first, but I was prisoner. Prisoner of my own people. When you transformed me, you broke those bonds. Now I have freedom to be with you. Thank you Shadow. I love you." The words were so heartfelt. Shadow felt his cheeks growing warmer.

"I love you too, my beautiful Sonic..." he murmured, as their lips met.

"Isn't that a sight for sore eyes?" A voice whispered.

"Is that him? Isn't he supposed to be dead?" another one asked.

"Apparently not," said the third. "Why don't we go over to greet him and his little...whoever that is?"

Oooh! I wonder who those three are! Wowz. That's sure a way to end a chapter isn't it! Who are those three? Find out in the next chapter! See you there! Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

So when we left off, there were three who were spying on Shadow and Sonic. Now who were those three? They seemed to recognize Shadow. (hinthint!) So how ae the two outcasts going to react to the three visitors?

Soulflight

Chapter 10: Ally or Enemy?

"Hey Shadow, I have this sinking feelign that we're being watched..." mumbled Sonic, but Shadow was already scanning the cave in which they were temporarily residing. Shadow stiffened as he saw three figures, two of them vaguely familiar.

"Greetings Shadow." One of the figures stepped out of the Shadows. Shadow took up a defensive stance.

"Mephiles," Shadow hissed. Mephiles, the crystalline hedgehog staring at him with his acid green eyes in a way that seemed freakishly unearthly. "You have found me. What do you want with me?" he asked with more than an edge of hostility in his voice.

Mephiles smirked. "I'm not the only one here Shadow." With these words, another hedgehog, this one a bright lime green. This hedgehog also bore that strangely annoying smirk on his features, so wide that his fangs were very much visible.

"Shadow! So very strange that you aren't dead. You know, I actually thought we'd finished you off. Looks like I was wrong.

"Scourge." Shadow gave him a sardonic smirk. "Do you do that thinking thing often? I'm surprised." Scourge growled. Unexpectedly, another voice sounded. Shadow heard Sonic gasp.

"Sonic?" the voice asked.

"Silver? Is that you?" An argentum hedgehog stepped out of the shadows. Recognition flashed through Sonic's eyes. "Silver! It is you! I thought you were dead!" Silver looked down on him.

"Well, I don't seem very dead to myself you know. You look...different," he said his eyes fixed onto the azure hedgehog beneath him. Sonic looked at him strangely, before pointing to a spot on his neck. There were two puncture scars on the spot at which he pointed.

"Well. How about that," Silver said, swiping off some of his chest fur to reveal two scars, identical to that of Sonic's on the base of his neck. Sonic stared at the scars on Silver's neck.

"But how? Who-" he broke off as Mephiles went over to Silver and gently brushed his fangs over the neck of the other, before sliding his fangs into the side of Silver's neck. Silver groaned, and almost fell, but Mephiles caught him, and continued to draw blood from him.

Sonic stared at the two, shocked. Shadow stared at the two, shocked.

"Mephiles?" Shadow finally asked after a few moments. "I know the requirements for transforming. Are you...?" Shadow broke off, as Mephiles turned to glare at him.

"Yes. I know exactly what I did. And for that I got cast out," Mephiles snapped. Silver still lay on Mephiles's arms groaning softly. "Although I might have borrowed a bit too much from him. I never knew it was this difficult to hunt outside of our territory."

"And what about Scourge?" asked Shadow. Scourge cocked his head to one side as he replied.

"Well, ol' queenie there did say that whoever was with him could go with him. So..."

"So you were stupid enough to go along with this demon?" Shadow spat.

"H-h-he's n-n-not a d-d-demon..." Silver murmured weakly. Sonic's head snapped up in anger.

"You;re just going to let him starve like this? I don't know what you guys are saying about requirements for transformation, but you can't just let him suffer!" Mephiles shot his annoying smirk in Sonic's direction.

"I'm not letting him suffer. He's allowing me to do this to him, willingly. I would stop if he told me to," Mephiles stated. Silver opened his mouth to speak.

"H-h-he isn't l-l-lying S-s-sonic. P-p-please d-d-don't do anything to him..." Silver shivered. Shadow stood there staring unbelievingly.

"Mephiles, why don't you explain to Sonic the 'requirements for transformation'?"

"Why don't you?" Shadow rolled his eyes and turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, you see, for a vampire to transform another being into a vampire, there are a few conditions that must be met. For one thing, you must love the one you transformed, which is almost impossible, because vampires aren't capable of emotion. For another, they must love you too. Do you understand what this means?"

Sonic turned to Mephiles and Silver. "Silver! Y-y-you..." he stammered. Silver smiled weakly at Sonic before reaching upwards to stroke Mephiles's cheek.

"Yes Sonic," he began, his voice slowly getting stronger. "I love him." Sonic mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but he never said a word. Silver looked at him. "And who, may I ask, did it to you?"

Sonic smiled as he turned to Shadow. He wordlessly walked over to Shadow, and pressed their lips together in a kiss. When they finally broke apart, he turned back to Silver, his hands resting on Shadow's chest fur.

"Does that answer your question?" he said happily. Shadow still looked slightly traumatized by the events.

"Mephiles, does this mean that you l-" Mephiles interrupted him.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it? He snapped. Shadow looked at him expressionlessly, before replying.

"I thought I was the only one capable of emotion here."

"Apparently not," was the satirical reply.

They stood there in awkward silence. The sun was setting. Sonic was the first to break the silence.

"Since we're all apparent outcasts, why don't we band together for the time being?" They all stared at him like he had sprouted a pair of wings on his head.

"Us? Together? Where did you get your brains blue?" asked Scourge mockingly. Sonic flared.

"Not where you got yours for sure!" Silvers voice broke in.

"I think it's a good idea. Until we can find an ideal refuge, I suggest we stay together." Mephiles bared his fangs warningly, but Silver stood his ground. "No Mephiles. I'm of no use if you have to carry me everywhere!" Mephiles sighed.

"Fine. For now." His eyes met Shadow's. He spat on his hand and held it out to Shadow. Shadow grimaced in distaste.

"No chance I'm shaking hands with _you!_ But if Sonic insists on it, then fine."

Two pairs of eyes smiled falsely at each other. One pair acid green, the other bloodred. 'For now, doesn't mean always,' were the words that rang through two minds.

"Wow you two shouldn't be so obvious! You look ready to backstab each other the first moment you get!" Scourge broke in. They both turned to glare at him.

"Shut up Scourge," snapped Shadow. Mephiles nodded.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with him, but for once he's right. Shut up."

Sonic had run over to Silver while the three were arguing. He held his wrist up. Silver stared at his wrist incredulously.

"Please drink," Sonic said. "You need it." Silver looked up at Sonic, from his position on the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now drink!" Sonic said. Silver bent so he could drink. Sonic felt weaker by every second that the argentum hegehog was taking. He realized how much blood he had lost in the past few days, and that he didn't even get a drink since then.

Silver pulled his fangs out of Sonic as the cerulean hedgehog collapsed, unconscious.

"Sonic!"

Kayz. Done. So we now know who the three are. We still haven't figured out everything though. Did I make a bad character choice? If I did who cares! I love those three! (although not as much as I love Shadow) Please review and give me your feedback on this chapter.


End file.
